Any Way You Want It
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: OneShot: Brooke and Peyton try something new in the bedroom. Experimentation with a topic that isn't really written about on here. May not be to everyone's taste. *See inside warning!* Breyton. Very smutty. Read and Review.


**Just a little idea that I want to experiment with to see what kind of response it gets.**

**Warning: This Oneshot contains **_**anal sex**_**. If it's just not your thing and you think you're not going to like this story, then I would recommend that you don't read…**

**As prompted by**_** xladylovelyliesx**_

* * *

Brooke Davis walked into the house she shared with her wife of five years, quietly closing the front door behind her.

It was six o'clock in the evening, and Brooke was returning home after a long day at her store.

She removed her shoes, then hung her jacket on the hook by the front door, before tiptoeing over to the kitchen, where she retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge.

She had to be quiet because she knew her wife liked to take a nap around this time in the evening.

Setting her bottle of water down on the counter, she tiptoed over to her bedroom door, curious to see if her wife had been woken up by her movements.

Arriving at the door, she found it slightly ajar, enough that she could see her beautiful wife lying on their bed.

And that's when she noticed that her wife wasn't asleep.

Rather, she was getting in some practice in the art of 'loving thyself'.

The beautiful blonde was lying on the bed, still wearing the white shirt she'd worn to work that day, but with the buttons undone and one hand nestled nicely inside her white lace bra.

Her jeans and her panties had been thrown onto the floor, and she had her long, luscious, legs spread open wide, so Brooke had a perfect view of her gorgeous pussy.

Her other hand was between her legs, rubbing perfect circles on her clit.

She had her head thrown back slightly so her curly hair was splayed over the pillow, and her breaths were long and drawn out.

Brooke licked her lips as she secretly watched her wife get herself off.

She stood completely still, almost drooling at the mouth, and the lady business, as her wife got closer and closer to her sweet release.

But Brooke gasped quietly in surprise when her wife's hand slid from her clit, down to territory that Brooke had as yet, left unchartered.

She watched as the sexy blonde gathered some wetness from her pussy onto her finger, then slid it down to circle around her asshole. She moaned audibly, obviously enjoying the feeling of exploring her ass.

Brooke bit her lip, and felt the moisture between her thighs increase tenfold. She'd never in their five years of marriage considered exploring her wife's ass before, but now that she was seeing it, she was definitely interested in it.

It was the most erotic she'd ever seen her wife look!

And that's saying something, because even after five years of marriage, and seven years of being together, Brooke Davis still thought that her wife was the most sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, woman, on the planet.

Brooke thought that her wife was so hot she was surprised she hadn't caught fire!

As she continued to watch, Brooke saw her wife ease her finger inside her asshole and let out a pleasurable moan, as the hand inside her bra roughly squeezed at her small but supple breast.

That slight bit of pain mixed in with extreme pleasure drove her wild, and Brooke had always known that.

Brooke smirked, before whispering; "Peyton Sawyer, you dirty girl," then she tiptoed back over to the front door, and opened it quietly before slamming it closed again, making Peyton think that she'd just arrived home.

Only a few short minutes later, Peyton emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed, rubbing her eyes as though she'd only just woken up from a nap.

'_You sexy little liar'_, Brooke thought to herself, supressing a smirk.

She'd keep her knowledge of Peyton's DIY ass fuck to herself…for now.

* * *

"This is my favourite part of the day, cuddling up to you in bed." Peyton said, pulling Brooke into her as they lay face to face in bed.

"Same here, baby. I love you." Brooke smiled, placing a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I love you too," Peyton smiled back.

"Although, the bedtime sex come's a close second, if not joint first…" Brooke commented casually, sliding her body up against Peyton's.

After five years of marriage they were still at it every night, and sometimes in the morning, and through the day too, if they had the time. They were like horny teenagers, who had taken horny pills, and ended up 100 times hornier than anyone else on the planet.

Yes, that horny.

"Mmm, you make a good point there…" Peyton started, as Brooke reached behind her own back and unclipped her bra, removing it and throwing it onto the floor. "Two _very_ good points, actually…" She finished, cupping Brooke's breasts in her hands, feeling her nipples harden against her palms.

"Yeah…" Brooke smiled, as she rolled over on top of her wife, fusing their lips together as she did so.

Brooke didn't like to waste any time in bed, so she quickly removed Peyton's tank top until she was wearing nothing but her white cotton boy shorts, while Brooke was wearing nothing but a sexy pink thong with a little black bow on the hem.

Very appropriate, Peyton thought. Brooke's pussy was a delicious gift to her, all wrapped up in pink fabric, and finished with a pretty little bow.

They were lying together, skin to skin, breast to breast, kissing languidly, tongues dancing in a fashion that was all their own.

Their hands roamed the others body, grabbing at any flesh they could.

Brooke loved Peyton's sleek, slender figure, and her small breasts that were just enough that they fit in Brooke's hands perfectly. While Peyton loved Brooke's curves, and the fact that she had enough meat on her bones that Peyton had enough to grab onto while they fucked. She also loved Brooke's ample sized breasts that she could knead like clay, and suck on for hours and hours.

Brooke made her way down Peyton's body, kissing every part of her skin, and using her teeth to nip at the parts that she knew drove Peyton wild…namely her nipples, Peyton loved when Brooke bit down on them gently.

Her P Sawyer was a little bit of a pain whore, and she loved it!

Reaching the hem of Peyton's boy shorts, Brooke dipped her head and ran the tip of her nose over her wife's panty covered centre, then she pressed her nose right into her, smelling her sweet sex, and feeling her wetness as it seeped through the cotton and coated her nose.

Remembering Peyton's earlier experimentation with herself, Brooke grinned wickedly as an idea popped into her head.

She hooked her fingers into Peyton's panties and dragged them down her legs, before discarding them in an unknown direction.

She leaned in and placed one gentle, chaste, kiss, to her wife's wet pussy, which was swollen with arousal, before pulling her own panties off and discarding them like she did Peyton's.

She climbed back up the bed and placed a hot, searing, kiss, to her wife's lips, then she lay down on the bed and pulled Peyton on top of her.

"Hey sexy lady," She winked, then she grabbed her head and pulled her in for a quick but hot, naked, make-out session.

Pulling away from their kiss, Brooke whispered, "Turn around, and sit on my face, baby."

Doing as she was told, Peyton turned around and lowered her pussy onto Brooke's waiting mouth, and attached her own mouth to Brooke's glistening snatch.

They began to eat each other out, both dipping their tongues in and out of the other in a tried and tested way that they both loved and never ever grew tired of.

They continued to lick the others snatch until their juices were seeping out and coating the others face, then they both moved their tongue up to lick the others clit.

Brooke waited until Peyton was moaning heavily and her pussy was starting to contract in those early stages of a hard orgasm, then she moved her tongue from her clit and licked all the way around to Peyton's ass.

When she felt Brooke's tongue on her asshole, Peyton's head shot up in shock, and she sucked in a breath of air, causing Brooke to stop and giggle slightly.

"I saw you touching yourself tonight when I came home from work, I know you love this, you dirty girl." She smirked, then she pulled Peyton's ass back to her, and buried her face into her, eating her ass with excitement and enthusiasm.

Peyton dropped her head back to Brooke's pussy, and Brooke heard her let out a loud moan of extreme pleasure, and she knew then that this was the best idea _ever_.

Peyton attached her mouth to Brooke's clit again, but Brooke wanted Peyton to fully focus on what she was doing to her ass, so to draw Peyton's attention away from her, she dipped her fingers deep inside the blondes pussy, coating them in her juices, then slid them along to her asshole to lube it up, before coating her finger in Peyton's wetness once again, then pushed it into her asshole, causing the blonde to gasp in shock.

Yes, that certainly got her attention.

Brooke then proceeded to ass fuck her, while she licked her clit at the same time.

Peyton loved feeling Brooke's fingers inside her in a whole new way, and it didn't take long until she began to moan and shake with pleasure.

But, Brooke didn't want her to come just yet.

So she stopped, and pushed Peyton onto her back, then she got up and stood at the end of the bed and pulled Peyton by the legs down to the edge on the bed.

"Mmm P Sawyer, I think I've found my new favourite thing to do it you…" Brooke said seductively as she dropped to her knees and used her hands to spread Peyton's legs apart and hold them in an upright position, so Peyton's pussy and ass was fully exposed to her.

"It feels so fucking good, baby!" Peyton moaned, loudly, as she felt Brooke's tongue once again begin to lick her ass.

Pulling away momentarily, Brooke whispered, "How is it possible that your ass tastes as good as your pussy?"

Peyton couldn't respond as Brooke began to eat her ass again.

Letting one of Peyton's legs drop, the brunette began to furiously rub the blonde's swollen clit, while her tongue licked inside and all around her ass, and it didn't take long before Peyton was about to hit that sweet release again.

"Oh Brooke, oh baby, let me come!" Peyton moaned.

And this time, Brooke was very happy to oblige.

So she kept up her delicious rhythm, and Peyton's fingers dug into the sheets beneath her as her wild, earth shattering, orgasm tore through every inch of her body.

When Peyton's orgasm slowed, Brooke stood up and looked over her wife's shuddering body, the blonde's green eyes glazed over as she lay there almost delirious.

The sight made Brooke's pussy contract and her wetness dripped onto her thigh. That's what Brooke loved most about sex with Peyton, seeing her lying there in post orgasmic, glorious, bliss.

"My beautiful, sexy, angel." Brooke whispered softly, mostly to herself.

"Baby, that was the most intense, amazing, thing I have ever felt." Peyton said almost dreamily, wrapping her feet around Brooke's legs and pulling her onto the bed.

Brooke fell onto of her, giggling as she placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, my baby, because I'll definitely be doing it again..." Brooke started.

Peyton had now come around from her post orgasmic state.

"But, in the meantime, why don't you return the favour…" She finished, shimmying her way up Peyton's body, then lowering her hot, soaking wet, pussy, onto her mouth.

* * *

**Well that was a smutty subject that isn't really ventured into on here…**

**So review and let me know what you thought, because if the response is positive, then myself and my smutty B Davis, xladylovelyliesx, will probably write more stuff that explores that particular sexual subject…**

**As always, reviews keep me motivated :)**


End file.
